My best friend's wedding
by bobreke
Summary: Sai made a proposal to Ino, will there be a marriage?
1. Chapter 1

**Название****: Свадьба лучшего друга**

**Автор: ****bobreke**

**Состояние: в процессе**

**Пейринг: Шикамару\Ино**

**Жанр: ****general****\романтика**

**Дисклеймер: Масаси Кисимото**

**Размещение: только с указанием автора**

**От автора: Ценю любые комментарии по моей работе. Заранее спасибо людям которые оставляют комменты **

Ино почти бежала по дороге чтобы поделиться своей радостью со своими лучшими друзьями: Шикамару и Чоуджи. Сай наконец решился сделать ей предложение. Она ждала этого почти год. Ино начала вспоминать первые дни знакомства с этим странным парнем. Он был очень симпатичным поэтому понравился ей сразу. К тому же он чем-то походил на Саске и от этого нравился ей ещё больше. Но мыс ли её прервал знакомый силует резиденции Нара, то место куда она и направлялась. Решив что у нее ещё будет время подумать о своем женихе она не долго церемонясь вошла в дом.

Здравствуйте госпожа Йошино! Шикамару у себя?

О, Ино дорогая, здравствуй! Да они с Чоуджи в его комнате. Раз ты все равно поднимаешься забери с собой поднос с соком и печеньем. Я отнесла пол часа назад, но ты же знаешь Чоуджи – и она улыбнулась самой доброй улыбкой.

Конечно, без проблем! – ответила девушка, а про себя подумала "Как эта милая женщина может быть настолько строга с Шикамару и его отцом?"

Поднявшись в комнату своего сокамандника блондинка толкнула дверь ногой, заставляя этим движением вздрогнуть своих друзей.

Ино! Ты всегда требуешь от нас стучаться прежде чем мы сможем войти в твою комнату, а сама никогда этого не делаешь! – начал ворчать Шикамару едва заметив девушку в дверях.

Послушай, во первых я девушка и могу менять одежду во время вашего прихода. А во вторых не видишь, у меня руки заняты! Но ведь наш гений не может замечать такие простые вещи!

Ладно, ладно! Только не заводись! Ох-уж эти женщины!

Привет Ино! – вмешался в разговор Чоуджи.

Привет! Хоть кто-то в этой комнате умеет здороваться! – произнесла она язвительно. А затем продолжила: - Я вообще-то пришла рассказать новость! Вы узнаете об этом первыми, даже мои родители ещё не знают. Сай сделал мне предложение! – она ждала какой угодно реакции, но только не такой. Её сокамандники переглянулись даже не улыбнувшись. Тишина продолжалась несколько долгих секунд. – Ну! Может вы наконец откроете рот и произнесёте: "Поздравляем! Мы так за тебя рады!"

Но тебе всего 19. Тебе ещё рано! – только и смог выдавить из себя Шикамару.

Ромео и Джульетта поженились когда им было по 15 лет! – возразила на это Яманака.

И они умерли так же безрассудно! – съязвил гений.

Я выхожу замуж! Ребята неужели вы не можете просто порадоваться за меня! – это всегда действовало безотказно. Каким-то образом ни Шикамару ни Чоуджи были не в силах что-то ей противостоять.

Конечно мы рады! – произнес Чоуджи грустно улыбаясь и еле заметно поглядывая на своего друга. – Правда Шикамару?

Да. Естественно. Поздравляю. – тихо произнёс тот.

Спасибо! Мне сейчас не помешает дружеская поддержка, предстоит разговор с папой.

Шикамару всегда знал что Ино немного эгоистична, и он лишний раз в этом убедился. Она решила использовать их как свою группу поддержки перед отцом. Но сейчас его волновало лишь одно: "Ино выходит замуж. И за кого? За этого ублюдка Сая!" Его мысли прервал Чоуджи.

- Ладно я пошёл. Мне ещё надо успеть на ужин. Мама сегодня готовит моего любимого цыплёнка под сырным соусом.

И с этими словами он вышел из комнаты оставив Ино и Шикамару наедине. После нескольких минут неловкого молчания Шикамару вдруг заговорил.

- Ты счастлива? – вопрос был настолько неожиданным что наследница клана Яманака не смогла ответить.

- А ты? – вылетело у неё вместо ответа.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Ты счастлив с Темари?

- Почему ты спрашиваешь?

- Ты не ответил, - сказала девушка.

- Я спросил тебя первым, - произнёс Нара.

- Естественно.

- Что естественно? – не понял парень.

- Естественно я счастлива! Я выхожу замуж за своего парня!

- Понятно, - он хотел ещё что-то сказать но Ино не дала ему договорить.

- Ты не ответил, - повторила она.

- Я тоже счастлив, также как и ты.

- Хорошо что мы оба счастливы...

- Да...

На этом этот странный диалог закончился. Ино залпом выпила свой стакан сока, быстро попращалась и вышла из комнаты. Она не хотела признавать но её сердце сжалось от боли в тот момент когда он сказал что счастлив с Темари. Снова это странное чувство. Она всегда убеждала себя что все потому что он был её другом и она им очень дорожила, хотя редко это показывала. Девушка была уверена когда у Чоуджи появится любимая она будет испытывать то же самое.

Тем временем Шикамару сидел на кровати не в силах переварить новость о предстоящей свадьбе своей сокамандницы. "И что она нашла в этом придурке? Хотя чему я удивляюсь, это же Ино! В этом вся она. Всегда выбирает недостойных." – думал теневых игл мастер. Он грустно улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и лёг на спину.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Сай пытался поговорить с господином Яманака уже несколько дней, но каждый раз появлялась Ино и уводила разговор в другую сторону. Она не знала как отреагирует её отец на то что его маленькая принцесса собралась замуж так рано. Но бегать от неизбежного было безсмысленно, поэтому они с Саем решились объявить о свадьбе сегодня вечером. Ино убедила мать пригласить его на ужин, а там он и сам сообразит, не зря же он читает так много книг о человеческой психологии.

Наступил вечер. Блондинка сильно волновалась. Ещё бы предстоит серьезный разговор с отцом. Сидя в своей комнате она мысленно рисовала множество картин развития событий и все были трагичны. Девушка раздраженно отмахнулась от нехороших мыслей. "Всё будет хорошо!" – с уверенностью сказала она себе. Как ни странно это самовнушение немного, но преободрило её. Раздался дверной звонок. Девушка чуть не подпрыгнула на своей кровати. Легким движением спрыгнув с неё она спешно спустилась вниз, госпожа Яманака уже открывала дверь. В дверях стоял Сай: в черном костюме, с букетом роз и с шампанским в руках.

- Добрый вечер! – и протянул маме Ино всё что было в его руках.

- Это мне? Спасибо, не стоило беспокоится, - ответила госпожа Яманака. – Проходи.

- Спасибо.

- Ты уже здесь, так что думаю можем начинать! – торжественно проговорила госпожа Яманака.

- Нет, мама. У нас ещё будут гости, - сказала Ино.

- Гости? Кто?

- Шикамару и Чоуджи, они же мои лучшие друзья! – "и группа поддержки," – добавила она уже про себя. Когда Сай прошёл в гостинную и поздоровался с Иноичи, раздался ещё один звонок в дверь.

- А вот и они! – радостно проговорила девушка и побежала открывать дверь. Открыв дверь она увидела одного Шикамару.

- А где Чоуджи? – спросила удивленно она, он никогда не пропускал ужин в доме Яманака или Нара.

- Ему стало плохо после слишком плотного послеобеденного полдника, - ответил парень и грубовато сунул букет полевых цветов Ино.

- Это мне?

- Нет конечно! Это твоей маме от моей. Хотя не знаю зачем, у вас целый магазин самых разных цветов, - сказал молодой джоунин.

- Госпожа Йошино знает что мы с мамой любим полевые цветы? – спросила она с недоверием.

- Вот сама и спроси у неё! – буркнул парень.

- Обезательно! Передай спасибо своей маме!

- Ага,- бросил небрежно Шикамару.

Все были в сборе. Можно было начинать ужин. Трагичные картины которые рисовала себе Ино не сбылись. Все прошло вполне прилично, по крайней мере перестрелок двух вражеских отрядов не предвидилось. После того как все поели Иноичи зачем-то пригласил младшего Нара к себе в кабинет.

- Ты знаешь что происходит? – спросил Яманака-сан когда Шикамару закрыл за собой дверь.

- Что вы имеете в виду? – наигранно-удивленно задал встречный вопрос парень.

- Не прикидывайся идиотом! Какова цель этого ужина? Ты должен знать, Ино-чан наверняка все тебе рассказала.

- А вы как думаете?

- Ничего я не думаю. Ты давай не ходи вокруг до около, говори как есть, - бросил раздражённо Иноичи.

- Хорошо. Думаю Сай будет просить у вас руки Ино, - ответил Нара.

- Что? Она ведь ещё ребёнок! – вскрикнул он. – Почему так рано?

- Вы же знаете как коротка жизнь шиноби. Я думаю поэтому он так спешит. – помолчав немного Яманака спросил.

- Какой он, Шикамару?

- Я думаю Ино сможет рассказать больше чем я.

- Послушай сынок, я спрашиваю тебя потому что вряд ли найдется человек который любит и знает мою чертовку так как ты, за исключением меня конечно. – Шикамару застыл на месте не зная что ответить. С минуту он молчал борясь с чувством которое его переполняло, из-за этого самого чувства он хотел прибить Сая на месте, или же опорочить его в глазах отца Ино. Это было самым легким вариантом.

- Он хороший парень, по крайней мере он очень старается... – выдавил сквозь зубы теневой ниндзя.

- Ты уверен? – спросил отец Ино, тот только кивнул в ответ. – Хорошо можешь идти. Ах да, и позови сюда этого Сая.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Никто не знал о чём говорили господин Яманака и Сай закрывшись в кабинете. Они просидели там долго.

- Шика, скажи ты ведь знаешь о чём говорит папа с Саем – сказала Ино.

- С чего это я должен знать?

- Ну не знаю, папа ведь разговаривал с тобой в кабинете, вот я и подумала...

- Он передо мной не отчитывается.

- О чём вы с ним говорили?

- Не о чём. Это касается хокаге. Тебе не обезательно об этом знать.

- Смотри, я ведь узнаю если ты мне врёшь.

- Не обольщайся Ино, ты не сможешь использовать свою технику на мне.

- Посмотрим! – она быстро сложила руки в печать и произнесла – Техника Переноса Сознания! – Шикамару еле успел увернуться от неожиданности и быстроты. Он молнеиносно применил теневое копирование чтобы сокамандница не упала на землю и не повредила себе что-нибудь. Затем взяв на руки, осторожно положил её на диван в гостиной.

- Глупая, почему ты никогда меня не слушаешься? – спросил парень скорее себя чем её.

Тут в комнату вошла госпожа Яманака. Увидев сидящего Шикамару около своей дочери она ничуть не удивилась.

- Что опять пыталась залезть к тебе в душу? – спросила она весело.

- Вы же её знаете, - улыбнулся парень.

- Почему ты хоть раз ей это не позволишь, попробует и успакоится. По другому ведь от тебя не отстанет.

- Не могу, она и так контролирует нас с Чоуджи. Если я ей позволю ещё и читать мои мысли то она овладеет всей моей жизнью, - ответил он полу шутливо, полу серьёзно.

- Ты прав! – ответила мама Ино и весело рассмеялась.

В этот момент Ино и сама пришла в себя.

- Я что снова промахнулась? – расстроилась кунуочи.

- Тебе пора уже оставить эту затею, - устало произнёс парень.

- Оставлю когда выйду замуж, а до этого не смогу.

- Почему? – спросил Нара. Но его вопрос остался без ответа так как в гостиную вошли старший Яманака и Сай. Оба улыбались. Видимо ничего страшного не случилось.

- Мы всё выяснили, - сказал торжественно Иноичи. – Дорогая, думаю нам с тобой надо поговорить. – И они вышли из комнаты. Ино вопросительно посмотрела на своего парня.

- Он разрешил! – ответил тот.

- Что?

- Он не против нашей свадьбы Ино! – сказал парень искренне улыбаясь.

- Ты в этом уверен? – недоверчиво спросила девушка.

- Ты думаешь я буду шутить такими вещами? Ей, ты что не рада?

- Нет, нет. Что ты я просто счастлива! – спешно ответила кунуочи. Это было правдой, но ей была неизвестна причина внезапной тоски где-то в глубинах своего сердца. Чтобы скрыть подступающие на глаза слёзы она быстро обняла Сая. Когда первый шок прошёл она действительно была счастлива. И тут она начала взглядом рассматривать комнату надеясь увидеть своего лучшего друга. Но того нигде не было.

- Ты не видел Шикамару?

- Он вышел минут пять назад, - ответил парень.

- Почему ты мне не сказал? – спросила девушка.

- А я должен был? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Сай.

- Конечно. Он важный человек в моей жизни, и ты всегда должен об этом помнить. – Молодой парень из АНБУ только кивнул в ответ как-то странно поглядывая на входную дверь откуда пять минут назад вышел Нара Шикамару. Постепенно он перевёл свой взгляд в комнату. Спешно пробегая глазами по комнате он заметил два букета с цветами: букет роз и букет полевых цветов.

- А кто принёс полевые цветы? – спросил молодой шиноби.

- Шикамару, а что случилось?

- А почему именно полевые?

- Мама и я их любим, - коротко ответила девушка.

- А почему ты мне не сказала, я бы не принёс розы.

- Не знаю, я не думала что это важно. И вообще это мама Шикамару передала цветы через сына. А почему это тебя так волнует?

- Я просто подумал что он знает о тебе больше чем я, это ведь странно.

- Ничего странного. Я, Чоуджи и Шикамару дружим ещё с детства. Наши отцы тоже дружат давно. А ты появился в моей жизни сравнительно недавно, так что ничего если ты ещё многого не знаешь, - успакоила его Ино. Парень только улыбнулся в ответ.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Шикамару стоял у дома Чоуджи. Дверь открыла госпожа Акимичи.

- Здравствуй Шикамару! Ты к Чоуджи? Проходи, он у себя. – Он поблагодарил её и поднялся наверх.

- Привет, как ты? – спросил Нара войдя в комнату.

- Привет. Я-то нормально. Ты как? Вид у тебя неважный, - сказал он.

- Всё нормально.

- Что там случилось?

- Иноичи дал согласие на свадьбу, - ответил коротко и сухо парень.

- Что? Но почему? – был в шоке Чоуджи.

- Не знаю. Я тоже удивился, даже Ино сначала не поверила, - ответил Шикамару.

- Видимо он завоевал сердце старика Яманака, - предположил друг.

- Это не так.

- Откуда ты знаешь?

- Прежде чем поговорить с Саем он пригласил меня в кабинет и начал расспрашивать о том что я думаю о нём, - ответил теневых игл мастер.

- Почему он решил спросить у тебя а не у своей дочери, она ведь знает его лучше?

- Я сказал то же самое. На что он мне ответил что я знаю Ино больше чем кто-либо, не считая его конечно, - он решил не говорить ту часть где Иноичи говорил про любовь.

- Это точно, ты знаешь и любишь её как никто другой! – Шикамару удивленно посмотрел на него и тихо проговорил.

- Ты ошибаешься.

- Разве? – спросил насмешливо улыбаясь Акимичи.

- Поздно заниматься психоанализом, я пошёл.

- Ты всегда убегаешь от этой темы!

- Хорошо. Что ты хочешь узнать?

- Ты любишь Темари?

- Мы говорили про Ино, причём здесь Темари?

- Ну хорошо, Ты любишь Ино?

- Конечно, она ведь мой друг.

- Ты знаешь что я имею в виду.

- Не знаю, объяснись.

- Ты вроде гений!

- Не язви. Говори прямо что ты имеешь в виду?

- Какое место занимает Ино в твоей жизни?

- Важное, как и ты. – Чоуджи уже начал раздражаться.

- Хорошо. Вижу ты не хочешь мне открывать свою душу. Поставим вопрос по другому. Что ты хочешь сделать с Саем когда видишь его вместе с Ино? – Шикамару вспомнил сцену в гостиной когда Ино его обняла.

- Я постоянно хочу ему врезать, даже если он и дружелюбен со мной.

- Понятно. А почему ты всегда не любил Саске?

- Потому что все идеализировали его!

- Нет. Потому что Ино идеализировала его.

- И?

- Ты что дурак? Совсем ничего не понимаешь? Ты влюблён в Ино, и уже давно. – Помолчав немного Шикамару ответил:

- И что с того что я это пойму, ничего не изменить. У меня есть Темари, а она выходит замуж.

- Всё ещё можно исправить. Только нужно набраться храбрости и рассказать ей о своих чувствах.

- Слушай, мы не в кино. В жизни такие как она выходят замуж только за таких как Сай.

- Даже если он её совершенно не достоин?

- Даже если и так, - отрезал Нара.

- Как знаешь, это твоя жизнь и твои чувства, - друг заметно погрустнел.

- Не переживай, я буду в порядке. К тому же она любит его и будет с ним счастлива. Ведь для нас это главное, мы ей прежде всего друзья, а потом уже кто-то ещё. – Чоуджи грустно улыбнулся в ответ. – Ну пока! Не болей!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

- Привет Шика! – голос Темари был непривычно весёлым.

- О! Привет! Ты рано, я ждал тебя на следующей неделе, - сказал парень.

- Так ты встречаешь свою девушку? – обиженно произнесла она.

- Нет, я рад просто удивлён, - поспешил добавить Шикамару поняв свою оплошность. Он был действительно ей рад.

- Ладно-уж не оправдывайся. Я слышала Ино выходит замуж, это правда?

- Только приехала а уже в курсе всех событий?

- Значит правда, - сделала выводы блондинка. – Как ты?

- Не понел, причём здесь я? – искренне удивился тот.

- Я имела в виду как себя чувствует человек лучший друг которого выходит замуж? – выкрутилась кунуочи.

- Я рад за неё, - коротко ответил парень.

- Это хорошо. А когда свадьба?

- Кажется через месяц, а что?

- Да нет ничего, просто интересно. – Так и закончился их разговор о свадьбе, но они ещё долго сидели болтая о том о сём. Точнее разговаривала только Темари, а Нара только иногда кивал и отвечал на её вопросы. День был солнечным, небо чистым, на нём не было ни облачка. Но всё же Шикамару пристально смотрел в него. Наблюдашая за ним девушка давно замолчала, но он видимо этого не замечал. Тут ей в голову пришла идея.

- Шика, мне скучно может поиграем в игру?

- Что? – удивился парень.

- Правила простые, - проигнорировала его Темари, - я говорю тебе любое слово а ты говоришь первое что придет в голову, понятно? Ну например хокаге – власть, власть – сила и т.д. – парень нехотя кивнул головой. – Ну давай начнём, только отвечай не задумываясь. Дождь.

- Облако.

- Облако.

- Любимое занятие.

- Любимое занятие.

- Небо.

- Небо.

- Ино, - девушка еле отогнала подступающие слёзы и сказала:

- Ино.

- Нет.

- Что нет?

- К ней не подберёшь какое-то одно слово.

- Почему?

- Это же Ино, самая проблематичная девушка на свете.

- Это точно, - весело прокомментировала девушка скрывая свою грусть. Оба молчали, так и сидели молча пока Темари не собралась возвращаться в сьёмную квартиру которой пользовалась каждый раз когда приезжала в Коноху.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Подготовка к свадьбе шла полным ходом. Почти всё было готово. И у Ино даже не было времени подумать о чём-то кроме свадьбы. Но каждый раз когда она смотрелась в зеркало её взгляд приковывала к себе фотография команды 10.

- Асума сенсей, если бы вы были рядом... – произнесла она глядя на фотографию. – Подскажите правильно ли я поступаю?

- Ты говоришь сама с собой? – сросила её стоящая в дверях мать.

- Да нет, просто мысли вслух.

- Ты помнишь что мы должны сегодня забрать платье?

- Да, помню.

- Ино, что с тобой? Ты какая-та грустная, - переживала мама.

- Ничего. Просто мне нужно сходить в одно место. – И она выбежала из комнаты.

- Не задерживайся дочка, портниха будет ждать нас к трём, - крикнула ей вслед госпожа Яманака.

Но Ино уже ничего не слушала. Спустившись в лавку она быстро собрала красивый букет из разных полевых цветов. У неё это было уже на автомате. Она могла собрать самый сложный букет за 4.5 минут. Закончив с букетом она направилась на центральное кладбище Конохи. У могилы Асумы сидела знакомая фигура. Это был Шикамару. Она на секунду остановилась не решаясь подойти, но потом всё-таки молча присела.

- Ты же приходишь сюда когда тебе нужен совет, - сказал Шикамару.

- Ты тоже, - отрезала девушка.

- У тебя что-то стряслось?

- Нет всё в порядке. А у тебя?

- У меня тоже, - ответил парень.

- Шикамару ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – вдруг спросила Ино сама не зная почему.

- Что ты хочешь услышать?

- Не отвечай вопросом на вопрос.

- Я правда не понимаю, - "Не выходи замуж!" кричал он про себя.

- Значит мне показалось, - сказала девушка.

- Что показалось?

- Что ты хочешь сказать мне что-то важное. Мне показалось?

- Ты уж постарайся быть счастливой, - произнёс Нара чуть погодя. Ино только кивнула не обращая внимания на камок в горле. – Пойдём, я провожу тебя домой.

- Не надо, сейчас светло.

- Когда ещё мы сможем вместе пройтись, не отказывайся, - сказал он непревычно весело и от этого его голос казался неестественным. Девушка ничего на это не ответила. Они молча помолились и встали чтобы покинуть своего сенсея. Оба шли по дороге не говоря ни слова.

- Я завтра пришлю приглашение. Ты ведь придёшь? – решила нарушить тишину Ино.

- Приду, - ответил парень.

- Ты должен обезательно быть в костюме, - подразнила его сокамандница.

- Мендоксе... – проворчал Шикамару. Ино расхохоталась.

- Давненько я это от тебя не слышала, - прговорила она вытирая слезы которые брызнули сквозь смех. Шикамару невольно улыбнулся, это был смех который ему не хватал последние недели.

- Ну вот я уже пришла.

- Это ведь не твой дом. Здесь написано ...

- Я должна забрать платье, - перебила его Ино.

- Понятно...

- Увидимся... – Парень только кивнул в ответ, развернулся и ушёл. Тут слёзы на лице девушки потекли ручьями.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Девушка пришла в себя только тогда когда кто-то положил руку на плечо.

- Скажи ему дочка, - произнёс знакомый голос.

- Папа?

- Твоя мама сказала что ты какая-та странная последнее время. Вот я и решил устроить совместный просмотр твоего свадебного платья. Но ты не уходи от раговора.

- Ты о чём? – спросила девушка всё ещё не осознавая что по её щекам текут слёзы.

- О Шикамару, - спокойно произнёс Иноичи. Она удивлённо взглянула на отца. Тот продолжал. – Ты плачешь, и плачешь из-за него. Признайся наконец самой себе что ты его любишь.

Девушка судорожно начала вытирать слёзы, но они нахлынули с новой силой. Она осознала причину по которой ненавидела Темари, наконец поняла почему ей было так больно видеть их вместе и слышать как он говорит о ней. Всё встало на свои места .

- Что же мне теперь делать, папа?

- Иди к нему и расскажи ему всё.

- А если он меня не любит?

- Поверь своему старику, он любит тебя больше чем кто либо, ну после меня конечно. И к тому же с каких пор моя принцесса стала трусихой. Главное будь честна с собой и с близкими, а остальное как-нибудь приложится.

- Ой! А что будет с Саем? Ведь до свадьбы осталась всего неделя, всё уже готово.

- Я думаю он всё поймёт.

- Тогда я сначала должна объяснится с ним, - и с этими словами она побежала в сторону квартиры где жил её парень. Она нашла его обедающим. Он был очень рад видеть её.

- О, Ино! Проходи. Не хочешь рамёна? – спросил он девушку.

- Нет, спасибо. Я не голодна. Сай нам надо поговорить.

- Говори, я слушаю.

- Сай я... я кое-что поняла. Я знаю ты не простишь меня, но я надеюсь что ты поймёшь...

- Ино говори как есть. Что случилось?

- Я не могу ... я не могу выйти за тебя замуж... прости меня пожалуйста...

- Ты... не можешь выйти замуж вообще, или ты не можешь выйти замуж именно за меня?

- Я ... я не могу выйти замуж именно за тебя... – он молчал несколько минут, было видно что он переваривает новость. Но потом он всё-таки взял себя в руки и спросил:

- А за кого можешь? За Шикамару?

- Ты знал?

- Скорее чувствовал...

- Я тебе не изменяла! – вдруг выпалила она.

- Я знаю...

- Прости...

- Иди...

- Но...

- Иди уже Ино, я справлюсь, - он был спокоен но холоден. Ино хотела остаться и извиняться до сканчания веков, но она не посмела больше произнести ни слова.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ино Яманака уже бежала сломя голову к резиденции Нара. Когда наконец она постучалась в дверь ей открыл Шикаку.

- Здравствуйте господин Нара. А Шикамару дома? – спросила девушка не успев отдышаться.

- Его ещё нет. Но ты можешь его подождать. Заходи.

- Спасибо.

- Хочешь что-нибудь попить?

- Стакан воды если можно.

- Конечно. – Он ушёл на кухню и через минуту пришёл со стаканом воды в руках. – Возьми.

- Благодарю, - ответила девушка и залпом осушила содержимое стакана. Старший Нара посмотрел на неё скорее с интересом чем с удивлением.

- Не волнуйся всё пройдёт хорошо, - сказал он с лукавой улыбкой.

- У папы нет от вас секретов да? – ответила она немного обиженно. Шикаку весело рассмеялся и от теплоты которая исходила от этого человека на сердце девушки стало вдруг очень спокойно. И она улыбнулась в ответ.

- Я дома, - вдруг послышался знакомый голос. Сказать что он удивился увидев Ино в своём доме это совсем ничего не сказать. – Ино? Что ты здесь делаешь?

- Пошли выйдем, надо поговорить, - сказала девушка. Они вышли во двор. Прошло несколько минут прежде чем тишина нарушилась снова.

- О чём ты хотела поговорить?

- Я задам тебе вопрос. Обещай что ответишь честно.

- Хорошо.

- Ты счастлив? И не смей переспрашивать, просто ответь.

- Помнишь тогда мы решили что мы оба счастливы.

- Чёрт бы тебя побрал Шикамару! Просто ответь на вопрос без всяких путанниц.

- Как будто это тебя интересует? – буркнул парень.

- Я бы не спрашивала если бы меня это не интересавало, - девушка уже теряла терпение.

- Тебя это никогда не интересовало! И почему ты этим интересуешься сейчас? - бросил он раздражённо.

- Да потому что я тебя люблю идиот! – крикнула Ино потеряв самообладание. Шикамару раскрыл рот от удивления. Ино ждала ответ или какую-нибудь реакцию. Вдруг он крикнул:

- Темари! – Сердце у Ино ушло в пятки. Он её не любит. Даже когда я обнажаю перед ним душу он произносит её имя. Слёзы были готовы брызнуть из глаз, но она ещё сохранила остатки гордости и гневно посмотрела на него. Но парень смотрел в сторону входной двери. Она хотела повернуть голову, но он обхвотил её ладонями и сказал:

- Не придумывай себе ничего. Жди здесь, никуда не уходи! Я скоро! – с этими словами он убежал.

Вернулся он где-то через два часа. Было уже поздно, но Ино не хотела спать. Она ждала, послушно ждала Шикамару.

- Я боялся что ты уже ушла, - тихо произнёс он подойдя сзади.

- Что она сказала? Это ведь была она?

- Мы всё выяснили, не волнуйся. Так о чём ты говорила? – насмешливо улыбнулся гений клана Нара.

- Заткнись! Ты ещё смеешь издеваться? – она встала чтобы уйти. "Мало того что она ему призналась первой и он заставил её ждать два часа, так он ещё и смеётся!" – думала девушка.

- Стой! – его приказной тон заставил её остановится. Он повернул Ино к себе. – Ты что настолько глупа что не видешь что я чувствую к тебе?

- И что же ты чувстуешь?

- Об этом не обезательно говорить... – он нагнулся над девушкой и как будто прикосался к самому хрупкому цветку на земле осторожно начал целовать её. Она улыбнулась сквозь поцелуй.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

- Скучно, может поиграем в игру? – предложила Ино лежащему на траве Шикамару.

- Мендоксе... Может просто будем наблюдать за облаками? – сказал Нара.

- Нет будем играть!

- Зачем спрашиваешь если всегда всё делаешь по своему?

- Не ворчи. Првила простые: я говорю слово а ты отвечаешь первое что придёт на ум. Понятно? Только отвечать надо не задумываясь, – парень только кивнул в ответ, он ведь уже знал про эту игру. – Ну тогда начали: дождь. – Шикамару раскрыл глаза от удивления но быстро пришёл в себя и ответил:

- Облако.

- Облако.

- Любимое занятие.

- Любимое занятие.

- Небо.

- Небо.

- Ты.

- Я?

- У тебя голубые глаза.

- Я, - продолжила Ино.

- Самая проблемная девушка на земле!

- Что?

- Это правда Ино.

- Ладно Бог с ним, самая проблемная девушка на земле.

- Моя будущая жена, мать моих детей. – ответил он и посмотрел ей в глаза.

- Ты что делаешь мне предложение?

- Это игра Ино, - усмехнулся тот.

- Идиот! Хорошо. Будущая жена, мать ...

- Ино Яманака, выходи за меня замуж! – Ино улыбнулась.

- Мне ведь только 19. Ещё рано.

- Ромео и Джульетте было по 15 когда они поженились.

- И они умерли так же безрассудно! – лукаво улыбнулась девушка.

- Хорошо, это был плохой пример, - и они оба рассмеялись. - Ты не ответила.

- Разве? – она нагнулась над лежащим Шикамару и нежно поцеловала его. Он победно усмехнулся.


End file.
